DE 101 19 252 A1 describes a device for a personal measurement of vibrational loads, which impact on an operating person, which works at a tool. The device comprises a vibration sensor as well as contact sensors, over which a contact of the operating person with the machine that is creating the vibration has to be determined.
Due to statutory provisions activating and exposure threshold values have to be considered when working with machines that create vibrations, which characterize a maximally permitted daily vibration load and which are not allowed to exceed. These threshold values depend on tool-specific vibration characteristic values, which take a differing strong vibration production at the tool into account. Therefore the consideration of the tool-specific vibration characteristic value is essential for a concrete determination of the vibration load.